Workflows may be defined to process reads corresponding to various clients. Workflows may include various stages, such as aligning reads to portions of a reference data set, determining whether reads include sparse indicators with respect to the corresponding portions of the reference data set, and/or generating risk variables. Each one of these stages may be performed by executing a piece of code. As code is periodically modified, a particular modification to a piece of code may cause the workflow to become unoperational by producing an error or an incorrect result. Determining whether a particular modification would cause the workflow to become unoperational is difficult and time consuming. Thus, there is a need for new systems, methods, products, and other techniques in the area.